


Cut Me Some Slack

by CrystallizedInsomniac



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, Decapitation, Demonic Possession, Depravity Falls, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Killing, Minor Character Death, Other, Self-Harm, Tribute AU, though is only mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedInsomniac/pseuds/CrystallizedInsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You said you weren't going to harm Mabel's body anymore." It came out more angrier than he intended, and his fists might have squeezed a bit but he doesn't really notice.</p><p>Mabel (Mabill) gives him a half-hearted shrug. "I know, but I felt like it. Now hurry up and finish this stupid job of checking me up."</p><p>Dipper winces at the mention of 'me' and mutters under his breath that it's not his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Me Some Slack

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing anymore, but this was originally going to be some cute Pinecest fic because I want to write Pinecest.
> 
> On the other hand, possessed 12-year-olds is a thing I'm into... so here.

“H-Hey! Mabe-Bill! Hey! Stop scratching!”

Dipper runs towards the bed and quickly slaps away the itching hands of the other’s; nails had already been dug into the scabs and were being peeled off. Some blood trickled down the other’s arm and Dipper sighed. Another wound to the many growing ones in the other’s arm. 

“Tsk, you're annoying you know that?” The latter replies and then leans back. Using their other arm-the one that’s not held by Dipper who’s too concentrated on it- to support their weight. When Dipper doesn't let go, they pull back and snarl when the brunette doesn't let go.

“Stop. Let Go.” 

And Dipper doesn't have much choice either. There are many feelings going on through his mind and they aren't pleasant. They make his stomach churn with the simple sight of all the cuts and wounds his sister’s arms hold, and it’s mainly guilt because he can't do anything to stop all of it.

He can't even look at Mabel -No. Bill. Because this is not Mabel, this is Bill possessing his sister’s body and it feels wrong to say it’s Bill but it also feels wrong to say is Mabel so he sticks to ‘they’ pronouns because this person is not Mabel but Bill but Bill is also Mabel- in the eyes, they are slits that burn black like charcoal but change to this deep azure blue that leaves him scared despite having looked into them countless times before.

The white parts too, they've changed to this annoying yellow colour that glows in the dark and he'd be lying if he says he hasn't had a heart attack when he wakes up in the middle of the night and that's all he sees. 

It's also in those small times where he actually manages to get sleep that he briefly wonders if Mabel is currently in the Mindscape, and a small part of him actually feels at ease because then he knows that maybe she's still there and another part of him feels like everything's wrong and she's probably suffering knowing what Bill has done to her body.

Just like right now. They're both covered in blood, blood that thankfully doesn't belong to him neither to them, but Mabel-Mabill?- has blood that does belong to them and Dipper's actually thankful that they're minor injuries compared to last week's injuries. He avoids looking at Mabel's (Mabill) hands because he knows her pinkies are no longer there and the guilt is too much. So he decides to start with the basics.

"Arms." He says dead-toned, and he doesn't have to look to know that eyebrows are raised and there's a protest going to come. He doesn't let a single word escape the other's mouth.

"-And yes I know I shouldn't order you. Yes, I know this is gonna cost me but this is my sister's body and cuts and wounds do get infected and as long as you're trapped in it and my sister's soul is somewhere else I need her body to be healthy-" he takes a look at them and frowns, averting his eyes from Mabel (Mabill) "-or at least in better condition than what you have it as."

"So arms, out. Now." And he gives a glare at the other who seems disinterested already, scarred-mouth quirked downwards in clear annoyance but either way they extend their arms out for Dipper to look at.

Its... it's not that bad. Okay, it is. But he knows -He hopes- that those are going to leave simple scars that will hopefully heal overtime and Mabel wears sweaters so it should be alright right?

Mabel (Mabill) starts to swing her legs while Dipper examines the other arm and the rest of their body. It's not a hard task, they had ditched the sweater a couple of week backs because apparently it gets funny when people questions the cuts and bruises and burn marks on the body. You can only get away so many times with the excuse of going out exploring and tripping. Instead preferring to wear tank tops and many of his shirts -which he burns afterwards- 

It might have been a valid excuse whenever Mabel (Mabill) cut their legs or jumped too high and twisted their leg in an unnatural angle and would protest whenever Dipper tried to get them fixed up -because if Grunkle Stan found out then questioning would ensue and he's not ready for this- Bill would throw a tantrum or keep getting rid of other precious parts of Mabel's body so Dipper's pretty much stuck doing what the demon says.

And it's not like he's complaining at all. After he's done the first sixteen kills, hung Waddle's organs in the trees and licked human blood and was forced by Mabel (Mabill) to eat a dead person, which he thankfully wasn't able to do because he passed out, he thinks that maybe he should be used to the blood.

The stench doesn't bother him, being covered in it doesn't bother him. It bothers him that it comes from Mabel's body because Bill finds that everything he sets Dipper to do isn't enough and decides to take and cut or burn or harm his twin sister's body as a reminder that if Dipper doesn't do things right and that he doesn't obey every order, then Mabel pays.

Bill says it's like killing two birds with one stone.

However, if there's one thing that Dipper is allowed to do -but Mabel (Mabill) says that he can only do it because they ordered him to- is tend to the body and he tries to do so. But he;s twelve and not experienced and usually Soos or Wendy or their Grunkle are the ones that tend to the wounds, but Stan's been incredibly busy and Wendy's been sick and Soos has been out of the state to see his girlfriend.

And it's only been two weeks and Dipper feels like an eternity has gone by. He wouldn't be surprised it actually has been an eternity.

It's also been two weeks since he's last seen Mabel and Mabel (Mabill) does not want to speak on what happened that day.

"-If you're not planning on cutting off my arm then stop staring at it kid." 

The voice snaps Dipper out of whatever trance he's in. He quickly notices that Mabel (Mabill)'s standing up now, shirt raised up towards their chest so he can get a good look of their stomach. Dipper blinks and sighs, trying to hide the growing anxiety on his stomach and body. He manages one glance upwards at Mabel (Mabill) who's staring down at him. 

"You said you weren't going to harm Mabel's body anymore." It came out more angrier than he intended, and his fists might have squeezed a bit but he doesn't really notice.

Mabel (Mabill) gives him a half-hearted shrug. "I know, but I felt like it. Now hurry up and finish this stupid job of checking me up."

Dipper winces at the mention of 'me' and mutters under his breath that it's not his body.

If Mabel (Mabill) hears it, they don't make a comment. By the time Dipper's done, he's counted at least eight new scars and at least two cuts that will need to be disinfected. He's also aware that he'll need to patch up their stomach because it has two deep gashes that keep bleeding out.

He leaves Mabel (Mabill) sitting in the bed and keeps an eye on them as he makes his way towards his side of the room. There in his bed sits a box unlabeled and small. He opens it and stares at it.

It's empty.

"Bill."

"Yes?"

"Where are the band-aids?"

"Burned them."

"Gauze?"

"You used it all last week tending to my cuts. It's not my fault you decided that opening my stomach was a bad idea."

Dipper runs a hand through his hair and he swears he can hear Mabel's (Mabill) grin from the distance. 

"Jeesh, you sure are stupid. You're supposed to be helping your sister out yet you're doing a horrible job at it." Mabel (Mabill) scoffs and there's some shuffling. Dipper quickly whips his head towards the sound and is sort of relieved to see that Mabel (Mabill) is not doing anything but getting something from under the bed.

Panic sets in quickly after that.

Dipper's already by their side when they pull out something and throw it as his head. His eyes close and he whimpers, dreading from the pain that's sure to come. Except it never does, and in his hands there's some gauze that Mabel (Mabill) probably had.

He doesn't question it and begins to tend to the body.

All the while, Mabel (Mabill)'s talking and laughing and moving. They start to cackle when he disinfects the wound and he cringes slightly when the rubbing alcohol -because that's the best he has- gets in one of his many cuts. 

"Finally!" Mabel (Mabill) exclaims out and quickly make their way out of Dipper's grasp. Dipper watches with annoyance -as the time where he was impressed and shocked had long been gone- as Mabel (Mabill) moves like they don't have a dozen cuts all over their bodies and dirty band-aids that are old and their face is dirty with dirt and blood. "Took you long enough!"

Dipper remains quiet, instead opting to close his eyes and lay back on the wall. His whole body hurt. About an hour earlier he had chasen Mabel (Mabill) all throughout the forest because he had hesitated when trying to swing an axe at one tourist that had the misfortune of seeing him killing a woman.

Needles to say, Mabel (Mabill) had told him to take out the tourist. In a moment of hesitation he only managed to damage his legs and left the guy there, not because he wanted to, but because Mabel (Mabill) had taken the axe out of his hands and was threatening him with cutting off his sister's hand.

In the end Mabel (Mabill) only got two deep wounds and minor scratches, compared to previous events.

"This isn't time for sleeping kid." Mabel (Mabill) snaps their finger, they've put on the hot-pink sweater, the one with a shooting star in it and Dipper lets the ghost of a smile touch his lips. It quickly leaves, because they might look like Mabel with the long hair and the features. But it's not. Mabel (Mabill)'s covered from head to toes in multi-coloured band-aids and stickers that Bill found cute, for some reason. But there are heavy and dark bags under their eyes, which resemble his in a way.

But Mabel (Mabill) isn't tired and Dipper is.

"You got something to find don't ya?"

And he opens his eyes, reluctantly makes his way towards his bed again and watches out of the corner of his eye that Mabel (Mabill)'s moved to the door and their watching him. Impatiently. Dipper doesn't question from where they got the axe, but decides to not keep them waiting any longer. 

He opens the box again in a desperate plea for there to be band-aids. Not for him though, he decides that he'll clean up after he's done with the task Mabel (Mabill)'s going to make him do. Then he'd shower.

He closes the box with an exasperated sigh, mindful of the watchful eye that's locked on his form. A smile with too many teeth that sets him off even though they shouldn't.

He ignores them and steps out of the room, the other following after him. Mabel (Mabill) might not need them, but not treating the wounds -with something that won't concern their Grunkle- just didn't feel right. They'll take them off later, if not right away, anyways.

He needs band-aids. Lots of them. 

 

 

When they both find him, Mabel (Mabill)'s made themselves comfortable underneath a tree. The shade was dark enough to make their eyes glow out in that stupid yellow colour and Dipper tries to ignore them. Or at least tries to block out the protests of him taking too long in swinging that axe and cutting the man's throat. He's not stupid enough to leave Mabel (Mabill) out of his sight.

They could even make grass a weapon to harm themselves with.

The man's... well, it's sort of pathetic. In the way that, Dipper feels extremely awful but at the same time he just wants to get this over with. His eyes feel really heavy and his body does too. He's extremely tired and Mabel (Mabill)'s constant talking is not helping the slightest.

"Please don't do this!" The man cries out. He's a pitiful mess of blood and snot and tears. Dirt too, which kinda makes sense because he might've tried to crawl back to the shack. It was a wonder how no other monster hadn't noticed him.

Then a thought goes through Dipper's mind and he briefly wonders if it's because of Bill.

He's already raising the heavy axe over his head and bringing it down on the man's neck when Bill's shouting at him. The man beneath him makes a shocked sound which is then cut off by the sound of gurgling. Dipper winces, but his eyes never part from the form. He tries to dislodge the weapon and finds that it's stuck.

He glances briefly at Bill.

This doesn't happen usually.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Cut his head off!"

"Bu-"

"Cut it off!" This time, Dippers catches how the yellow goes from that to red briefly. Before there's a creepy smile that draws itself on their face. "-or I'm getting rid of this head."

It's enough to have Dipper pull on it, blood splatters on his face when the axe finally makes its self out of the neck. Dipper swings again and again, until the head's no longer connected to the body and he drops the axe by his side and breathes deeply.

Mabel (Mabill)'s already by his side and kicks him, sending him to the ground, next to the pool of blood and the head. Dipper doesn't have much energy anyways, and looks up at Mabel (Mabill) whose glaring at him.

"Took you long enough! Ugh." They cross their arms over their chest. Stepping down on Dipper harshly, managing to knock any air left out of their lungs. "Don't be such a wimp Pine Tree. It's just decapitation."

Then they're off of him and Mabel (Mabill)'s walking away. They stop when Dipper doesn't stand up.

"Oh, and just so you know. Your hesitation is going to cost your sister another finger."

**Author's Note:**

> Does Mabel count as a Character if she doesn't speak?


End file.
